


Bread Boy

by CantstopTwInKLinG



Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin just wants bread, Child Armin Arlert, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Middle School, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantstopTwInKLinG/pseuds/CantstopTwInKLinG
Summary: Armin was known as ‘Bread Boy’, not because he loved bread, but his bread keeps getting stolen, this is a middle school and modern day AU
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056143
Kudos: 45





	Bread Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are minors in this one shot, so there will only be fluff. Do note that this is purely fictional and any clash in names or events are completely coincidental

“Oi Armin! What do we have here?” Jean smirked and cornered Armin, who was trembling in fear.

Jean extended his hand, as if waiting for Armin to hand him something.

“No... no Jean, I will not give you my yakisoba bread!” Armin mustered up his courage and tried to defend himself against Jean, in hope that Jean would let him go, even if it was just this once. But knowing Jean, he just snatched the bread out of Armin’s hands and walked away with his sidekick, Connie.

“Pfft, little coconut head thinks he can talk back to you,” Connie sneered and walked away with Jean, feeling proud of their steal.

Despite all of this happening in class, no one came up to help Armin. Partly due to the fact that Jean and Connie were rather intimidating, and the fact that it wasn’t the first time they had stolen bread from Armin. Jean and Connie sat at their table with their group of friends, leaving helpless Admin sobbing in his out seat.

“Armin! Are you okay? Why are you crying?” A boy named Eren came up to him and asked.

Eren was a new transfer student at their middle school, so he wasn’t so familiar with the happenings in class, including the “bread boy” incidents. He had always been eating at the cafeteria, and rarely ate in class. The only occasions he would is when he forgot to do his homework and needs to finish it hurriedly.

“E-eren,” Armin continued to sob and looked up at Eren, muttering incoherent words as tears blurred his eyes.

_C-cute_. Eren thought. 

“Armin tell me, why are you crying? Did someone bully you?” Eren asked worriedly, wondering who was heartless enough to hurt such a cute and soft boy.

Armin continued to sob, but raised a finger and pointed towards Jean and his gang.

“Yaki- _hic_ \- soba- _hic_ \- bread,” Armin said in between sobs.

“Did they steal your yakisoba bread?” Eren asked and Armin nodded.

“Those bastards!” Eren growled angrily and marched towards the gang who stole Armin’s bread.

“Give him back his bread!” Eren demanded, only to receive snickers and laughters from the group of delinquents.

“Hahaha the new students is trying to stand up for bread boy, how hilarious!”

“Haha you’re so stupid, what made you think you can take his bread back?”

“It’s not his bread anymore, it’s ours now, and we claim it! You have no rights to take it back!”

More taunts and teases came, which only made Eren’s blood boil more rapidly. 

He was sick of these bullies trying to bully and hurt people who were weaker than them, and take advantage of them. _Especially when the victim is someone as cute and nice as Armin, grr_. Eren thought.

Then, Eren swung his fists and punched all of the people in the gang.

“WEAK!” Even teased and continued to beat them up. 

“E-eren, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself! The bread isn’t important!” Armin said and rushed up to Eren and attempted to pull him away from the group, since he was at a disadvantage against so many people. However, Even ignored Armin and continued to fight.

Without Eren realising, Connie crept behind him and tried to attack him from the back.

**WHack.**

Connie fell to the ground with a thud, as Armin stood behind him with a thick book in his hand.

_Oh no, did I kill him?_ Armin thought and panicked before a loud voice interrupted the fight.

“Armin! Eren! To the principal’s office. NOW!” The discipline master, Mr Pixis stood at the door and yelled at the two boys.

* * *

“Explain,” the Principal sent a death glare to the two boys.

“The bullies stole Armin’s bread, so I just wanted to take it back from him,” Eren explained.

”That is not a reason to hit them and start a fight! Did you see what you have done to them? They’re all in the infirmary now!” The Principal scolded Eren and gave him a long lecture about how violence is not the key to solving problems.

”I know you are trying to help Armin, but it is still not right to fight. 2 weeks of detention for you. Armin, please inform us or any of the Teachers if you are being bullied. You may now leave,” the Principal said and dismissed them.

”U-um, principal! I would like to receive detention too,” Armin said softly, but could still be heard.

”Armin!” Eren stared at the shorter blonde boy in shock.

”W-well, I was the reason Eren fought with them, and I didn’t stop him, leading to this. So, please let me go for detention with Eren!” Armin pleaded and bowed at the principal.

“Okay... if that’s what you want. Then you will have 2 weeks of detention together. You are dismissed,” the principal said and the boys left the office.

”Armin, you didn’t need to...” 

“No, it’s my way of saying thank you, Eren. I’m so glad to have someone like you, thank you!” Armin thanked Eren and looked up at him with stars in his eyes, his heart thumping like _boomboomboomboomboom_.

”I-it’s nothing, as long as you’re fine,” Eren scratched his head and looked elsewhere, afraid of getting caught blushing.   
  


* * *

  
After spending 2 weeks of detention together, they got to know more about each other, and started dating.

From then on, Jean and his gang wouldn’t dare to hurt or try to steal Armin’s bread anymore. Even though sometimes he would still tease and bully Armin when Eren wasn’t around.

”Thanks for the milk bread!” Jean said and waved the bread at Armin, before pushing him away and walking back to his desk.   
  


Tears were threatening to fall out of Armin’s eyes, but he quickly sucked it back up when he heard Eren’s voice.

”Armin, here’s your bread!” Eren smiled and handed him and entire box of bread.

Armin’s eyes glistened in happiness and love.   
  


“Thank you Eren, you’re the best! I love you,” Armin exclaimed and hugged Eren, giving him a small peck on the lips before opening up a pack of yakisoba bread and devouring it like how he devoured Berthol–

Anyways, Eren was very flustered but he gave Armin a peck on his lips too.

”I’m so happy to have you in my life too, Angel,” he said and they lived happily together.

At the side, Jean squeezed his nose and rolled his eyes,

”This rooms stinks of love.”

-The End-


End file.
